towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Save the Girl
.jpg| }} |} |hp=5035480|def=28660|coin=6383|escape=4|esk=941}} |} : Fenrir! Thank goodness you're safe! I've been looking for you! I saw the demon hit you in mid-air and you fell. You really scared me! There are too many demons around. We have to move now! : 'What? There are demons here?' : Excuse me... : I won't leave you here. Hop on! : Fenrir, faster! We must get out of here before we alert them! : What's going on? Where are we? : Now's not the time for this! We aren't safe until we get through this forest to our base! 【Meet BOSS】 As the Summoner, Hel, and Fenrir were heading to the base, Fenrir suddenly slowed down and growled in alert. The Summoner and Hel looked around nervously and found themselves surrounded by a circle of demons! : Humans in our territory! They're here to die! 【After Battle】 : Dang it! There are too many of them! : Gnar! The situation was getting worse. Fenrir could not move freely while protecting Hel, leaving itself open to the demons' attacks. As the demons were about to charge through them... }} |hp=4986910|def=27450|coin=6383|esk=1643}} |} : Trust me! I'll protect you! The Summoner tried to pull Hel away from the swarm, but her legs went numb as fear got the better of her... The Summoner hid her behind his back and faced the demons soldiers. : ...Just go... Leave me here... : It's okay. I won't leave you no matter what! 【Meet BOSS】 : 'Here goes nothing.' The Summoner knew summoning multiple heroic spirits at once would deplete his mana, but he had no other choice. He raised his cards, of where the lights of five elements jumped out. The heroic spirits came out of the cards and attacked at the demon soldiers. The Summoner lost his breath and his vision became blurred, but he kept himself from falling down out of sheer will. : 'I must not fall...no matter what...or no one can protect her...' 【Defeated BOSS】 The Summoner and Fenrir managed to repulse the demon army. The Summoner fainted as a result of mana burnout and fatigue. The heroic spirits shattered into dots of light and drifted back into the cards. The Summoner felt his body turning transparent. Hel hobbled to Summoner nervously. : Hold on! I...am...taking...you back... Father...will... The Summoner passed out as Hel's voice became far away. Exhausted, he closed his eyes. }} |hp=3834580|def=3770|coin=624|escape=3|esk=65}} |hp=6448790|def=15480|coin=6383|escape=10|esk=1594}} |} : 'Where am I...? Where's the girl?' The Summoner depleted his mana to protect Hel and fainted from mana burnout. When he came to, he found himself in an unfamiliar tent, thinking it must be the girl and Fenrir who had brought him to this camp. As he got up, he felt his hands tied to a rope! : 'What happened? Am I in the demons' camp?' The Summoner poured elemental power into the rope. Slimes were attracted by the delicious elemental power and bit the rope greedily to free the Summoner. : Good... Now I should gather more information... I wonder where the girl and Fenrir are. Camp soldier: There you are! Don't fight us. Follow us to Lord Loki! : 'This is Loki's camp?' 【Meet BOSS】 : You saved Hel, right? Sit. : That girl is Hel? How is she? Is she safe? : You don't have to worry about her. Sit down! A strong gust of dark element power came from Loki and pushed the Summoner down! The Summoner tried to summon the heroic spirits, but he could barely breathe under the heavy pressure... He did not give up and manipulated his mana, trying to push away Loki's power. Loki felt the Summoner fighting back and smiled. He had found himself a new toy. : Show me what you've got! 【After Battle】 : Humph... You're powerful enough to repulse a demon army. Who are you? What were you trying to do to Hel? : I was protecting her...argh! Loki intensified his power and squeezed the Summoner! The Summoner fell to the ground, even though he tried to cancel out Loki's grip with elemental power... : You think you are strong? I only exerted a tiny bit of my power and look at you. Don't play hero, rat. }} zh:與女孩的相遇